


Two Acts: Gaiety and Anguish

by scarlethargrove



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M, Mentions Damo if you squint, Prequel of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlethargrove/pseuds/scarlethargrove
Summary: Jason Scott, before everything, was a human being. A boy. Not the quarterback or the failed son. Or even the Red Ranger.To him, his life came in two stages.





	Two Acts: Gaiety and Anguish

Every memory the seventeen year old teenager had of his father was put into two categories: happiness and heartache.  
  
Happiness being a time seeing his father on the sidelines of his football games, cheering him on from junior varsity to varsity games. The overwhelming joy that came with telling his father that he had made it to the quarterback position on the high school football team in his freshman year. Which surprised majority of the faculty and the residents of the small town. That night, his father took him out to the neighboring city with a broad grin as they went out to eat and bought him expensive cleats that he knew his father would have to work for to get the lost money back.  
  
Happiness being the time seeing his father smiling as he placed his little sister, Pearl, into his small ten year old arms. Hearing his father say in the gentlest of whispers, so to not wake his mother, “Hold her tight, Jase. Don’t let her head fall.” Which, is exactly what he did because at the time he hadn’t ever seen his father that happy. This bright eyed and proud look was something he wanted to keep on his father’s face.  
  
Happiness being the time where the twelve year old, barely hit puberty boy watched as his father and mother were dancing in the living room. His younger sister was put to bed and they thought it was just them. Remembering back then that he wanted their laughter when he got older. Noticing him with a grin that tears were running down his father’s cheeks. “C’mon, champ. Join us.” His father had said in that genuine contentment tone that brought him into relaxation, getting off his spot on the stairs and squeezing between them as they started to dance again.  
  
There was a brief time where the happiness and heartache had made itself a stretched thin line. From the time he could process memories and know what someone was feeling, his father always had worked on the main boat in Angel Grove. Particularly, a rainy day was what kept the fifteen year old teenager inside the house. His father just getting home and finding that his son was on the couch eating a bag of chips. Instead, of something healthy that the nuriologist had highly recommended that he eat; to keep the muscle and get rid of the unecessary cells that he didn’t need. “Jason Lee Scott! Get the hell up now and march out to garage to work that off!” That painfully angered tone was something he had never been used to. It was kindness and gentle timbres that soothed the wide, blue eyed boy. Scrambling up as he exited the room to leave a saddened father.  
  
He supposed that was what broke the teetering balance between father and son. Being introduced to Damo and Hawkeye in that same year, becoming interested in parties after a good win. Just letting loose and being a destructive, lacking of thought minor that he had been. No more fishing trips were taken, no more going out to eat and seeing the comfort of his father’s smile. He knew that was what brought the second part, the heartache.  
  
“Jason Scott, number eleven, on the Angel Grove Tigers football team. He takes the pass and is running to the thirty, the twenty! The ten, A TOUCHDOWN! Making the Tigers win the game!” After screaming and yelling on the field and in the locker room, the sixteen year old went to a celebratory party that resulted in him getting wasted. Sharing a heated make out session with a boy that his father would be giving him a disppointed look had he been there. After all, this town was highly conservative and wouldn’t accept people who loved the same gender.  
  
Getting home around four in the morning with a furious look on his father’s features meant the turn of what he came to know as the hurricane that blew away his foundation. “Jason! You can’t be doing this! You have practice tomorrow afternoon and are the quarterback. They need you in tip top shape. Not getting wasted and is that a hickey?” Too late now as he nodded. “I’m taking your keys, you are grounded.” A determined look remained on the sixteen year old Scott’s face. The heartache is what hurt the most as he trudges to his bedroom. Practices and games after that didn’t hold the same excitement as it used to, winning was still something he held close to his heart. Making sure his fellow teammates were good to go before each play. At the end of the year and halfway through the summer, the ice cold sensation he felt from his father as he slowly pulled away from practices with excuses made the agony worsen. Smiles wasn’t apart of the Scott family household anymore. Football and Pearl becoming the center of the universe for his father.  
  
At seventeen, a busted knee, and prank gone bad later, he could say that the happiness was gone while the heartache raged in the home. Laughter only filling the empty spaces when he was around his little sister did he feel the weight of the world off his shoulders. The heaviness of the ankle monitor served as a reminder of the scrunity that he now faced. Walking around town became a struggle when all he would observe was the community shun him for the loss of their championship sealed by a day in court for running from the police and breaking into school after hours.  
  
He loved his father so much; however, he knew that the agony would soon turn into something better. Something worthwhile that would guide him to find himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a solo I had posted on my roleplay account on Twitter. After lots of consideration, I posted it here.
> 
> Originally having been a solo in celebration of Father’s Day. 
> 
> Please give feedback!!


End file.
